Babysit!
by Fusion Isle
Summary: Yep, you guessed it: It's babysittin' time! The Dark Bladers have to take care of a 4 year old, but they don't want to do it! So what do they do? Send her to the Majestics of course! But what happens if they don't want to either...? R&R! COMPLETE
1. Attack of the Puny One

Okay people, another babysitting fanfic is here! Including ONLY the Majestics, Bladebreakers, and Demolition Boys (oh, and a bit of the Dark Bladers)! So here I go.  
  
Enrique: We're gonna die.  
  
Oliver: How can you call this a piece of work when you might torture us in this fanfic?  
  
Robert: If it looks uncouth, acts uncouth, and smells uncouth, then it must be uncouth! This story is irrelevant. I'd say others would much rather hear my family stories. Why I remember the time-  
  
Johnny: Put a sock in it! I wouldn't like either of your stories! Especially when you actually considered pairing me up with that loudmouth Misty in Pokemon... *shudders* I swear... That crossover is twisted...  
  
There's nothing wrong with that. But I have a surprise in store for you...  
  
Majestics: What is it this time?  
  
Babysitting!  
  
Johnny: WHAT?! No way am I going to change diapers and all.  
  
Robert: Taking care of a child is a waste of my time.  
  
Enrique and Oliver: Our's too!  
  
And what would you two be busy at? Anyway, the Dark Bladers, Sanquinex to be exact does not want to take care of his great, great, great, great, etc. grand-niece. After all, he IS 500 years or so. Since the Dark Bladers don't wanna handle her, they bring her to the Majestics.  
  
Majestics: Oh boy. Can't wait.  
  
You betcha! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::{Dark Bladers' house (if they had one. O.o)}::  
  
The Dark Bladers sat around their dingy house, utterly bored. Lupinex was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Why don't we torture someone for fun or something? I can't just sit around; I need my walk! Someone gimme my leash!"  
  
"Oh be quiet. I need some peace." Cenotaph muttered.  
  
"As if you needed anymore of it, we've been quiet for 368 years now, and the rest of our life we kept on talking." Zomb counted.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Sanquinex looked at the door of their ruined, dark and gloomy mansion.  
  
"Now who could that be?"  
  
"Your mother." Cenotaph said sarcastically.  
  
Sanquinex ignored him and answered it. He gasped loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Worse. M-my great, great, (etc.) grand-niece!" Sanquinex pulled back at the sight of the innocent little girl. Her vibrant pink hair was in a style that looked almost like Tala's of the Demolition Boys. She had pale skin and red eyes to match. She wore a plain white dress that came up to her knees and white shoes. (Funny how a great, great, great, etc. grand-niece of a vampire could wear white, ne?) But most noticeable of her was her sharp fangs. She was also very short, up to Sanquinex's waist.  
  
"What're you doing here, you little brat?!" the vampire yelled.  
  
"Daddy sent me here to visit my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great..."  
  
"Okay I get it already! I'm not that old!"  
  
"Great, great, great... Uncle! *nods* That means I'm your great, great, great, great, great, great, great..."  
  
"Shut up! I know!"  
  
"Great, great, great, great, great grand-niece!" She smiled.  
  
"Sanquinex, what's wrong?" Zomb inquired as he edged closer to him and when he saw the little girl, he screamed.  
  
"Ah! My eyes! Too much white!" Zomb looked away.  
  
"What is going on?!" Cenotaph went over to the two followed by Lupinex.  
  
He looked at the girl and rolled his eyes. "What're you afraid of? It's just an incompetent child!"  
  
"This is not JUST a child, this is a child that's supposed to be under MY care now!!! I can't care for her! I haven't got the time." Sanquinex hissed.  
  
Lupinex snorted. "Is ten millennia enough time for you? We're the living dead! What time are you talking about? I say you just don't want to take responsibility."  
  
"Oh, and you do? You-"  
  
"Um, where is my bedroom?" The little girl asked.  
  
"First, what's your name?" Sanquinex asked.  
  
"I thought you knew her name you fool!" Cenotaph said.  
  
"After having dozens of family members with strange names, you tend to forget a few." Sanquinex quipped. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"It's Chikorosu Quinnasilaf Valkerius." She replied (very weird name, I know, I thought of nothing and threw it together. Oh, and chi means blood in Japanese and Omae o korosu means 'I will kill you' so I combined chi and korosu. CHIKOROSU! ^_^)  
  
The Dark Bladers raised their eyebrows. "Er, do you have a nickname?"  
  
Chikorosu Quinnasilaf Valkerius smiled sweetly. "Chi!"  
  
"Can we call her 'Cheese' for her cheesy name?" Zomb said to Sanquinex.  
  
"Shut up! Alright, Chi, we're going on a field trip." Sanquinex announced.  
  
Dark Bladers: "FIELD TRIP!?"  
  
"That's right. A field trip to 'uncle' Robert's house!" Sanquinex confirmed.  
  
"Yay! I love field trips!" Chi cheered.  
  
"Good. Now let us find that repulsive castle of his."  
  
"Why do we have to come?" Cenotaph grumbled.  
  
"Just because." With that Sanquinex headed out the door with the rest trailing behind him.  
  
"How old are you?" Sanquinex asked Chi.  
  
"Four. I'm gonna turn five in one week!" Chi smiled.  
  
"Good. The sooner you can get kicked out of our lives and go to kindergarten the sooner we can relax." Sanquinex said.  
  
"One question!" Chi raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, little one?" Sanquinex drawled.  
  
"Who's Uncle Robert?"  
  
::{Robert's castle that got confused with Count Dracula's}::  
  
"Checkmate." Robert Jurgen said with boredom as he beat Johnny, AGAIN.  
  
"Aw man! This time I've played 24 games and still haven't won this stupid game!" Johnny McGregor fumed and crossed his arms.  
  
"You should quit while you're ahead. Your arrogance won't get you anywhere." Robert said calmly.  
  
"Whatever, Snobert."  
  
Robert rolled his eyes at this. He's used to being called that now, although he still doesn't know why.  
  
The door suddenly opened. Gustav walked in and bowed. "Master Robert, Master Johnny. You have guests to see you."  
  
"That couldn't be Enrique or Oliver... Oh well, bring them here." Robert said.  
  
Gustav bowed again and motioned for the 'guests' to come in.  
  
Johnny growled when he saw them. "What're YOU doing here? Come to beg us for another battle you know you can't win?"  
  
Lupinex gritted his teeth. 'Remember, you are not here to strangle him... JUST TO SHOVE HIS AXE DOWN HIS THROAT!'  
  
"We are here to ask for your help. It is an emergency." Sanquinex said solemnly.  
  
"Oh? And what is it?" Robert asked.  
  
Sanquinex pushed Chi in front of him. "This child. We need you to care for this child for at least a week."  
  
"What? Tell me you're joking! You can handle beyblading but you can't handle a little girl?" Johnny scoffed.  
  
"Uncle Robert!!!" Chi ran over to hug Johnny because she thought he was Robert.  
  
"Wha-What?! I'm not Robert! And I'm definitely not your uncle. Robert is over there!" Johnny points to him.  
  
"Uncle Robert!!!" Chi ran to the real Robert.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off, child!" Robert said as she continued to hug his knees since he was so tall.  
  
He looked at the Dark Bladers. "No. Take care of her yourself."  
  
"Sanquinex, I have an idea." Lupinex whispered to the vampire. He nodded.  
  
"Oh I get it. Come on, Dark Bladers, Robert is afraid to take care of her. Let us go."  
  
Robert snapped. "Afraid...? AFRAID? ... AFRAID?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, AFRAID?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM ONE OF THE BRAVEST MEN ON THE PLANET! IF YOU SO MUCH AS SAY ANOTHER WORD LIKE THAT, I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OUT YOUR THROAT WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Robert looked VERY scary at that moment. I wasn't the only one thinking that.  
  
The Dark Bladers looked in fear and Johnny cringed. "Yup, that's what happens when you do that to Robert. Call now and you can have a protection suit for just $500,000,000.00! Call 1-800-UNCOUTH for your order! That's 1- 800-UNCOUTH. If the product doesn't work, you WILL NOT have your money back, guarantee!" Johnny broadcasted.  
  
"Um, so... Does this mean you'll take care of her?" Zomb asked timidly.  
  
"What does it look like, you fools? Yes! Now get out before I change my mind!" Robert ordered.  
  
The Dark Bladers obediently complied. "Oh, her name is Chi, by the way. She'll eat anything you give her, trash your home, and be sure to throw her out the window once this is over!" Sanquinex said.  
  
The Dark Bladers immediately took off after that. "Um, Uncle Robert?" Chi asked with a pained look on her face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, I gotta go to the bathroom."  
  
"Well then, go. It's two doors down this hall. Ask Gustav for a map of the other 139 restrooms." Robert said.  
  
"But, I don't know how," She said, fidgeting her dress.  
  
"What?! You aren't potty-trained? Just go to the bathroom and sit on the toilet, and uh, well, let loose!"  
  
Johnny sniggered at this. Robert shot a glare at him.  
  
"But I'll get my panties wet."  
  
Robert: O.o "You, pull them down, then do it of course!" he said, now very red in the face.  
  
"Won't I fall in?" Chi tilted her head.  
  
"Ugh! Why did I fire all the maids?!" Robert slapped his forehead.  
  
"Because they were 'uncouth'. Makes you think everything is uncouth." Johnny said amused at this scene.  
  
"Look, you need to help me care for her!" Robert yelled.  
  
"Why should I? The Dark Bladers asked YOU to help, not me." Johnny said not budging.  
  
"WILL YOU QUIT BEING SUCH A PAIN IN THE NECK? HELP ME OUT OR ELSE!" Robert switched to scary mode almost instantly.  
  
Johnny gulped. "Um... Okay..."  
  
"Uncle Robert!" Chi cried.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have to go really, really bad!"  
  
"Uh-um... Just do as I said, go to the bathroom, pull down your, um, panties, (very red when he said that) sit on the toilet and let it go!"  
  
"Okay." Chi ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Whew... That's over with." Robert said. He heard footsteps coming in a few minutes later. "It looks like she's done."  
  
Chi walked in with a smile on her face. "Wow, that bathroom is really big!"  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"So I had to go so bad that I couldn't walk to the hole anymore, and peed right where I was!"  
  
"What..." Robert croaked. He ran into the bathroom and saw the mess, Johnny reluctantly followed.  
  
"By God! Gustav! Clean this up!" Robert stared as Gustav rushed in the bathroom and cleaned the mess.  
  
Johnny, however, laughed at this. "Maybe you should have smaller bathrooms...? Ahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Robert glared at him. Johnny stopped and shrunk back a bit.  
  
"We need backup. I will call Oliver and Enrique." Robert announced.  
  
"Oh, so now you need 'backup?' Pppphhhhtttt!" Johnny blew raspberry.  
  
"Johnny..." Robert warned.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Chi Piped up.  
  
"After I make the call, Chi." Robert picked up a phone nearby and dialed Oliver's number.  
  
"Hello? Yes Oliver, this is Robert. I have an emergency... No, I did not burn the chicken... No, I did not destroy the Mona Lisa..... No! I certainly did NOT lose in chess! Just come over, alright? I am calling Enrique as well, so pick him up in 'Air Oliver'."  
  
Robert dialed Enrique's number next. "Hello? Er, who is this? Bianca? I did not call because I wanted YOUR phone number, I want to speak with Enrique please. *waits*... Enrique? I have an emergency... What?! You're Henrietta? I asked for ENRIQUE. Yes, that's E-n-r-i-q-u-e. Enrique! *waits again* Yes! Finally Enrique! I need your help. No time to ask questions now. Oliver will pick you up... NO! You cannot, WILL NOT stay with your girlfriends! Just be ready!"  
  
Johnny smirked. "Hard to get through, huh?"  
  
Robert sighed. "Alas, yes."  
  
"I'm hungry!" Chi said for the second time.  
  
"Alright. You eat anything, correct? Good. Now, Gustav, cook whatever you can."  
  
Gustav, after the cleaning crisis, bowed and turned to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Chi said.  
  
"I KNOW. Johnny, escort her to the kitchen, I need a rest."  
  
"Fine, whatever. C'mere, ya little brat." Johnny muttered.  
  
Chi skipped alongside him. "Um, what's your name, mister?"  
  
"It's Johnny. But to you, it's Perfect, no MASTER Johnny, got that?" Johnny smirked.  
  
"Okay Perfect no MASTER Johnny!"  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes. 'This is gonna be a looong week. Hope it ends soon.'  
  
::{Dark Bladers' house}::  
  
Cenotaph: "Got any 4's?"  
  
Sanquinex: "Go fish."  
  
Zomb: "Any 2's?"  
  
Sanquinex: "Go fish."  
  
Lupinex: "3's?"  
  
Sanquinex: "Go fish, my brother."  
  
"5?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"6?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"7?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"8?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"9?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"10?!"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"Jack?!"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"Queen?!?!"  
  
Sanquinex: *clicks tongue* "Gooo fiiiisshh."  
  
"Kings?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"ACES. You must have ACES!!!"  
  
"Nope. Go fish."  
  
Dark Bladers: What?!  
  
"Let me see!" Cenotaph growled as he ripped the cards off Sanquinex's hands.  
  
His eye twitched. "...Jo-ker...?"  
  
"But that can't be! There are only two Jokers in a set!" Zomb protested.  
  
"Yeah, well, I stole some from the extra decks. So ha! You lose." Sanquinex said.  
  
Dark Bladers: "Grrrrrr..."  
  
::{Robert's castle that got confused with Count Dracula's}::  
  
"Okay, we're here! So what's the emergency?" Oliver asked as he got off his blimp.  
  
Enrique followed. "Yeah what's so important?"  
  
"You have to help me baby-sit." Robert said exasperatedly.  
  
"What?! You sent us all the way to Germany for this?!" Enrique said enraged.  
  
"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" (^_^;; Yup... You guessed it... Robert's scary again!)  
  
Oliver and Enrique were blown back by his words. "S-sorry..." Enrique said.  
  
"We didn't mean to anger you. So who's the kid?" Oliver asked.  
  
"AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!!!"  
  
A scream was heard through the long hallway.  
  
"What's that?" Enrique said as he looked at Johnny who just stepped in. Johnny looked smoked.  
  
"What happened to you? Did you start a fire?" Robert asked.  
  
He growled viciously. "No. But that little bugger did. She said she wanted to cook just because I told the chefs to. I followed her and she made a total mess in the kitchen; flour on her face, pots and pans on the floor, knives that nearly hit my head, and a burnt dinner. The chefs ran for cover, so I don't think we'll even have a meal tonight!"  
  
"Oh my. Looks like you've got your hands full." Oliver said. Chi came out with flour from head to toe. She grinned.  
  
"Yay! I can cook! Come on, Uncle Robert, try my goodies!" Chi tugged at Robert's sleeve.  
  
"So this is her." Enrique said bending down. "Aren't you the tiny one!" he said. She was up to his waist.  
  
"Hiya! What's your name?"  
  
"It's Enrique. Nice to meet you, er..."  
  
"You can call me Chi. And what about you?" she looked at Oliver.  
  
"Hello there. I'm Oliver. Hey Robert, is this your niece? I heard her call you uncle." Oliver looked at the prince.  
  
"No. But she just calls me that, for some reason."  
  
"Come on, Uncle Robert! I wanna show you what I made!" Chi started to whine.  
  
Robert sighed. "Alright."  
  
Once the Majestics entered the kitchen they all gasped. "Oh-my-god..." Robert trembled at the horrific sight before them.  
  
Chi just smiled and took out round, squishy like things and presented it to them. "Try it! It's my special donut surprise!"  
  
Robert looked at them. They were a white color, and inside seemed to stick out some raspberry jam. He didn't want to eat it, but he took one anyway to not disappoint her. He took a slow bite of it.  
  
'Disgusting! Oh, when is this going to be over?' Robert said as he chewed the donut slowly. It seemed to have egg shells in it since it made a crunching sound.  
  
"So? How is it?" Chi asked excitedly.  
  
"It... Has a unique flavor..." Robert began as he tried to swallow to get it over with. "And uh... It's... First class food..." He lied.  
  
"Really? Let me try!" Enrique said as he reached for one.  
  
"I would like to know how you do it." Oliver said taking one as well.  
  
"You guys might try to poison me... But oh well." Johnny took a huge bite out of his. His face turned blue and he choked.  
  
"What the blade is that?!" He said coughing.  
  
Robert drilled his elbow into Johnny's ribs. "Ouch! I-I mean... That was, great! Yeah great..." he got the message.  
  
Oliver ate his as well. He too, had the same reaction. "...Yes... How did you do it?"  
  
"Well, first I mixed some flour with water since I couldn't find milk, put in eggs but I think I put in the shells instead, then I put in those dark sprinkles in there to bake them for two minutes!"  
  
"By 'dark sprinkles', do you mean... Pepper?" Johnny said spitting out the rest of his donut.  
  
"I think so. Then I took 'em out and squirted some mustard, ketchup, relish, yogurt, and mayonnaise onto it. Then I added the yummy jam! It's really good, isn't it?" Chi said.  
  
"Yeah!" Enrique said who for some strange reason seemed to like it. He grabbed another one and gobbled it up, looking quite content. The rest of the Majestics looked at him weirdly.  
  
"What do you call this? I've just gotta tell my chefs to cook this at home." Enrique said reaching for three more.  
  
"Disgusting..." Johnny muttered.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, why don't you have something to eat yourself?" Robert said, changing the subject.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
And so, the nightmare begins..............................  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is going to be four chapters long. Why? Because I have to go through the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys, then the Dark Bladers again. How is it so far? Is it good, bad, or okay? Please review! 


	2. Not Us Anymore

Bwahahahahahahaha! I am BACK! Feel my wrath!  
  
Majestics: -_-U It's a good thing the Bladebreakers are next.  
  
Johnny: Yeah. I can't stand this brat. Peh! Well, this idiot doesn't own Beyblade, that's a good thing.  
  
I will one day...  
  
Oliver: Tsk tsk tsk. No pain no gain.  
  
Robert: Get on with it already! Uncouth people...  
  
Majestics: YOU'RE the uncouth one!!!  
  
Well, anyway, there is absolutely NO pairings here... Unless you want a little girl to be with someone, that wouldn't be right. Okay. Majestics for sale! Anyone who wants 'em, get 'em NOW! *Waits*  
  
*Johnny is taken*  
  
*Oliver is taken*  
  
*Enrique is taken*  
  
*Robert looks around*  
  
Robert: WHAT?! I feel so alone...  
  
^-^ Don't worry wittle Wobewt. You don't have to be scawd. I'm hewe!  
  
Robert: God help me... Anyone, please! Save me! You- You're not uncouth, okay?! JUST GET ME OUT!  
  
Eh, no one wants you but me. So save it. I'll also adopt unwanted characters like Ian and Lee! ^_^  
  
Robert: You people are so cruel. Leaving me here. The nerve of you.  
  
Sorry! Robert's taken, since no one wants him. That's okay! I'll give you a nice, new diamond color, 'kay, Snobert?  
  
Robert: -_-U Somebody adopt me and I'll give you my entire castle.  
  
And so, the nightmare continues...  
  
::{Robert's castle that got confused with Count Dracula's}::  
  
"Mmmmmmm... Yummy!" Chi gobbled up any food she could see.  
  
The Majestics sweatdropped. "She eats ten times more than the Bladebreakers!" Enrique said staring at her.  
  
"Ten times?" Oliver wiggled his fingers. "Wow. That's scary."  
  
"Speaking of the Bladebreakers... I could take a break from her. Why don't we send her to them to take care of?" Johnny suggested.  
  
"Growing tired after a few hours? How pathetic." Robert smirked.  
  
"It's not like you're attached to her either." Oliver just looked on.  
  
"Well, I must admit, she is quite a handful," Robert started.  
  
"Huh. More like a truckload." Johnny muttered.  
  
"Come on guys, why don't we just give her to them and relax for once?" Enrique said.  
  
"You guys didn't do a thing! That's not fair!" Johnny protested.  
  
"Johnny's right. It's not that fair... And we didn't come all the way to Germany for nothing..." Oliver looked at Enrique.  
  
"Oh alright. But don't make me regret this!" he said.  
  
The Majestics looked at Chi, who was now snoring on the table. Robert smiled. "Finally. It's naptime and she didn't even have to be told. Such a good girl."  
  
"Yeah whatever. So who's gonna sing a lullaby and read a story to her to keep her asleep?" Johnny asked crossly.  
  
Robert, Oliver and Enrique backed away from him so he was the one left standing on the spot.  
  
"Aw! Why me?! I've already 'escorted' her to the kitchen and dodged enough sporks, so why can't YOU do it? I say Oliver does it."  
  
Oliver sighed. "You got me. Alright, but you're going to have to help me carry her. As you can see I'm not composed of muscle."  
  
So the Majestics picked Chi up from the chair with great difficulty.  
  
"Gee... You'd never expect she'd be so heavy by how puny she is!" Enrique gasped as he stumbled on his knees.  
  
"I know it takes four men to move a couch, but this is ridiculous!" Robert said as he struggled to keep up.  
  
"I knew it! If I had to hold her myself, I'd die. I admit, I'm a mouse man, but I'm a beautiful mouse man!" Oliver said.  
  
"Ah shut up, will you all? I can hold her up with just my pinky!" Johnny said as he was in the middle holding Chi up. Actually he was barely touching her and left the rest to do the job.  
  
"Okay!" The other Majestics dispersed into different directions and left Johnny there to hold the sleeping girl.  
  
"Aaarrghh!" Johnny collapsed under the weight. Enrique just sniggered at him. "Maybe you'll need your ring finger to hold her up too!"  
  
Johnny gave up and began to drag her instead. Surprisingly, this did not disturb the girl. "Oi! Some help here!"  
  
Robert feigned surprise. "But, Johnny! How ever would a strong man like you need assistance?"  
  
"Grrrrrrr..." Johnny snarled at the purple-haired prince and proceeded to drag her to a room.  
  
A few minutes later, Johnny had thrown Chi on the bed and crossed his arms. "You take it from here, Oli."  
  
"My NOSE runs faster than you. You were so slow it wasn't funny." Enrique commented.  
  
"Hey Enrique, have you ever seen Picasso's work?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Yeah... Why?" he asked warily.  
  
"... Because I'm gonna rearrange your face like he did his paintings!" Johnny lunged at him and they began to pummel each other.  
  
Oliver and Robert sighed. "Well, good luck with those two..." Oliver walked in the room and silently closed the door. He was surprised to see Chi sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Hey Chi. Aren't you tired?" Oliver asked gently as he sat on the edge of the jumbo-sized bed.  
  
"I'm scared..." She replied in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Oh? Of what?"  
  
"Something under there..." She pointed under the bed. She then wrapped herself in the covers.  
  
"Don't worry, there won't be any monsters. Here, I'll check."  
  
Oliver crawled under the bed and saw a large pile of dirty socks. He looked disgusted and held his nose. "But there is Stinkzilla! By god it IS a monster!"  
  
He sat on the bed again. "It's alright, Chi. The 'monster' isn't there. You can come out now.  
  
"No." Came a muffled voice.  
  
Oliver sighed and took off the covers. "Now, what should I do to make you take a trip to dream land?"  
  
"Read me a story!"  
  
"Huh? Oh I don't have any. But I can tell you one of Robert's family stories. They'll make you go to sleep, I'm sure, but you'll have a bad dream."  
  
"I wanna good dream! Tell me a fairy tale!" Chi protested.  
  
"Okay, okay. So, once upon a time..." He stopped and looked at Chi. She was sleeping. 'And I haven't even started!'  
  
Oliver smiled and covered her with a blanket. "...There lived a sleeping cutie... G'night, Chi." He finished softly, and walked out the door.  
  
(A/N: Awww! There isn't a sweet moment without Oliver around!)  
  
He closed the door and saw Robert trying to hold Johnny back from strangling Enrique.  
  
"Calm... Down, Jonathan!" Robert said but got a fist in his face.  
  
"Aha! I'm free! Die Enrique! Take it back!" Johnny started choking the poor Italian.  
  
"Johnny I- Was just... Joking!..... But now I'm... CHOKING!" Enrique sputtered as he tried to get Johnny off.  
  
"Guys, stop it. Let's work this out like civilized men..." Oliver said nervously.  
  
"Speak for yourself! Girly!" Johnny said still choking Enrique.  
  
Oliver gasped. "I've never been so offended in my life! Well, I'm going in!" He rolled up his sleeves and joined the dust ball of a fight.  
  
Robert regained consciousness and saw the sight before him. He stared.  
  
"You, of all people. What would happen if someone saw you like this?"  
  
"I'd kill them before they did!" Johnny growled as his hair was being pulled by Oliver and a bitten hand by Enrique.  
  
"Savages!" Robert remarked.  
  
::{The REAL Count Dracula's house}::  
  
"Haaa. I am so bored. What do we do?" Lupinex said.  
  
"You're ALWAYS bored, you mutt." Cenotaph said.  
  
"Well what can we do?" Zomb asked.  
  
"Quiet! Every time I hear you it gets annoying. Your voice sounds like a frog crawled in your throat and died in there!" Cenotaph said.  
  
"All of you, settle down! Why don't we go see how the Majestics are doing. I'd love to see them suffer." Sanquinex suggested.  
  
"You're right. They're probably going to die from that child anyway. I'd like to be there." Lupinex said.  
  
::{Robert's castle that got confused with Count Dracula's}::  
  
"Oh yeah!? Take this you scum!" Enrique took an apple pie and shoved it in Johnny's face.  
  
"Grrrrr!" Johnny took the fudge and tried to throw it at him, but ended up on Oliver.  
  
Robert sighed and sipped his tea calmly while the background scene was still reckless.  
  
Suddenly, Chi walked in and yawned. "Uncle Robert? What are they doing?"  
  
"Nothing you would understand."  
  
"Can I have candy? I like candy." Chi said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE."  
  
Why?"  
  
"You are such a child!"  
  
"But I am a child!" Chi protested.  
  
It was then the doorbell rang. "Gustav!"  
  
The butler that got cloned from Piddlesworth answered the door. "Sir... It's THEM again."  
  
"Oh? Tell them we don't need extra king sized beds." Robert said lazily.  
  
"No, it's those monsters..."  
  
"Hey penguin in a suit! We prefer humanly challenged!!" a voice shouted.  
  
"Dark Bladers?" Robert tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Let us in! Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll huff and I'll puff and,"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"And blow your castle down!" Lupinex finished.  
  
Robert sighed. "Fine. Let them in."  
  
The Dark Bladers pushed Gustav aside and walked over to Robert. They looked at the other Majestics.  
  
"Fighting over who has to feed the child, eh?" Sanquinex said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Actually, she has already been fed. They are only fighting because of some pointless insult done to Johnny by Enrique, then to Oliver from Johnny."  
  
"Hmmm. So... You're not exhausted?" Sanquinex narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Not in the slightest bit. MAJESTICS! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Robert roared to his teammates. They all stopped in their tracks with black eyes and bloody noses.  
  
"What?!" Johnny asked arrogantly as he cleaned himself up a bit.  
  
"We have company."  
  
"Not YOU again." Oliver rolled his eyes.  
  
"I want candy! NOW!" Chi piped up again.  
  
"No! You've eaten enough."  
  
"I WANT IT NOW!!!" Chi started to whimper.  
  
"Don't give me that." Robert looked at her.  
  
Chi's eyes started to water up.  
  
"Oh no, don't..."  
  
She burst into tears right after that. Robert looked pleadingly at the Dark Bladers, who just stood there filing their nails. (A/N: O.oU)  
  
"Huh? Oh, we're not taking her. We just wanted to see you suffer from this." Cenotaph said.  
  
Chi continued to cry even more.  
  
"Aaaarrrghh! Fine! We're giving her to the Bladebreakers!" Robert took out a box from out of nowhere and stuffed Chi in it. He duck taped it all over and stamped: NOT FRAGILE. DO NOT HANDLE WITH CARE.  
  
He then asked Gustav to put the box on a ferry to ship it off to the Bladebreakers. The servant bowed and took the box.  
  
"Finally! I will be rid of that child. I swear I will not have children OR grandchildren." Robert crossed his arms.  
  
"So she's gone?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Well, then, what are YOU standing here for, you monsters? Go home! Better yet, go to Mars. I'll send you a shuttle. Don't forget to write."  
  
Lupinex growled and glared at Johnny. "Say that one more time and your mouth might fall off from your sarcasm."  
  
"Quiet dog breath."  
  
"Guys, let's not fight. We've already done enough." Oliver said.  
  
"Oh so YOU'VE done enough?? You barely did anything here!" Enrique shouted.  
  
"Look who's talking!" Oliver shot back.  
  
"QUIET YOU IMBECILES! ONE MORE WORD AND YOU WILL BE CUT DOWN TO SIZE FROM MY GUILLOTINES!" Robert yelled. Everybody else backed away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::{Low classed motel}::  
  
"Guys, do have anymore food? I'm starved!" Tyson whined.  
  
"Tyson, you just ate 48 plates of the gruel that you called food!" Kenny said.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault it tasted like oil. If it's food, it's food."  
  
"Uh, maybe because it IS oil, Tyson?" Max said.  
  
There was a knock on the door. *knock KNOCK!*  
  
"Food service!!" Tyson leapt to his feet and opened the door. He stopped as he saw a large box in front of him.  
  
"Oh? Maybe this is food." Tyson hauled in the surprise and brought it to the middle of the room.  
  
"What is it?" Ray asked.  
  
"Open it!"  
  
The box shook once, then twice. The Bladebreakers gasped. "Wh-what's in there?!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"It could be something really ugly... Like," Tyson said.  
  
"You." Kai finished for him. He walked over to it, ripped it open and dumped the box over with his foot then returned to his corner and crossed his arms, leaning on the wall.  
  
"Stop trying to act like mister 'I'm so cool nothing's good enough for me so I have to stand there like a tree.'" Tyson spat.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The Bladebreakers were surprised to see a little girl crawl out of the box.  
  
"And who are you, little girl?" Ray asked as he bent down to look.  
  
"Chi. Do you have candy?"  
  
"No... I'm sorry, but Tyson ate it all. Where did you come from?"  
  
"A BIG castle. Where's Uncle Robert?" Chi looked around.  
  
"Oh! You mean the Majestics. I'll give them a call." Max stood up and dialed Robert's number. (A/N: not that he would know what # it is, but...)  
  
"Hello? No, I'm not the delivery person from Kay's Jewelers... No, I'm not a lowlife looking for work either. Look, just let me speak to that greasy haired Robert guy..... WHAT?! You are Robert? Oh, ah, I meant the 'great Robert'. 'Greasy haired' is a, er, new expression of saying that. It's totally in."  
  
From behind, Tyson sniggered.  
  
"Um, we just got this package and-" the phone hung up.  
  
"Guys? I guess he doesn't want it back." Max said.  
  
Kenny huffed. "So what now?"  
  
".......We baby-sit."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Johnny: *bonks me on the head* What a pointless chapter! You made me look like a complete fool in it!  
  
Well, do YOU wanna be back in it?  
  
Johnny: Is shutting up.  
  
Anyway, the Bladebreakers will have a heck of a time babysitting Chi! You just wait... Mwahahahaha!  
  
Kai: Great.  
  
That's right! And I'll bet you're all anticipating the Demolition Boys' chapter! Trust me, that'll be the best and funniest chapter of all... If I can find my muse. Oh MUSE!  
  
Angel Bryan (O.o Didn't think there'd be one, did ya?): What.  
  
Now, while trying to be nice to sweet old Ray, GIMME SOME IDEAS!  
  
Angle Bryan: *sigh* Okay, I- *looks at audience* What are YOU looking at?! You should've brought your pink fluffy earmuffs! *whispers*  
  
...Ah! Okay. Yeah. Uh-huh... YEAH! Um, er... Ahem. Sorry about that. See ya! The next chapter will be coming soon! Pinkie swear! 


	3. You're Worst Nightmare

Aaaw look Robert! Someone likes you! ^-^  
  
Robert: Really?! Who?! Adopt me!  
  
Shizoid Mouse... Yup yup! ^_^  
  
Robert: Thank goodness. Well, I'm sure none of the others like this story, yes?  
  
Mwahahaha! You're wrong Robert! I got lotsa reviews! ^_^ Thank you!! I thought everyone would flame me for this!  
  
And I read your fanfic Sleepstar! It was so funny! I can imagine Kai as a girl... LOL. Mwaha!  
  
Kai: Shut up.  
  
Why should I... KIRA!  
  
Kai: Why you- *beats me up in the background*  
  
Angel Bryan: -_-U Now everyone will think we're all freaks... Um, since they're having this bloody massacre in the back, I'll take over for now. So you will bow down before me!! Ahahahahahaha!...... ANYWAY, Shizoid Mouse, Fusion Isle says you can have Robert-  
  
Robert: THANK YOU!  
  
Angel Bryan: -and Spencer and Ian the midget.  
  
Ian: Hmph. I prefer 'undersized human'.  
  
Angel Bryan: What makes YOU human? You've been brainwashed and you've become a cyborg!  
  
Ian: Speak for yourself! I'm not the one who tried to trash the blader.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::{Cheap motel}:: The Bladebreakers stared at Chi as if she were a wild animal (A/N: Well, technically, she is.)  
  
She tilted her head to the side and stared innocently back.  
  
"So... What now?" Ray asked his team.  
  
"Little girl, do you still wear diapers?" Tyson asked as he bent down.  
  
"Nope. But in a week my birthday is coming!" Chi grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"My eyes." Kai said sarcastically as he shielded his eyes from her.  
  
"Uh-Oh, runny nose." Chi held her nose and walked up to Kai while he still wasn't looking. She blew her nose on his scarf.  
  
"Ahh! What the-" Kai looked down. "Grr... You little brat."  
  
"But why is everybody calling me 'brat'? My name's Chi!" Chi protested.  
  
You could see the sweatdrops forming out of the boys' heads.  
  
"Um... Okay. So what do you want to do?" Max asked.  
  
"Play with me!"  
  
"Okay, what do you propose we should 'play'?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I wanna play house. You can be the momma," She pointed at Kai.  
  
"WHAT?! No."  
  
Tyson grinned. "Come on Kai, it's just a little FUN!" He sniggered.  
  
"And you can be the Papa!" She pointed at Tyson.  
  
Tyson choked. "Huh?!"  
  
"This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it." Kai said scornfully.  
  
"I want you to be my puppy!" She pointed at Ray.  
  
"How about a cat? I'm better at being one." Ray said.  
  
"Okay. Then you're my puppy!" Chi looked at Max.  
  
"And you're my baby brother!" She pointed at Kenny.  
  
"Okay, now we need made up names! Papa is Tyson, Mama is Kylie, the cat is Kenny, the baby is Ray, and the dog is... Er, Max! I heard it was a famous dog name."  
  
The Bladebreakers stared at her in awe. "She got all of our names right on the first try! Except they're mixed up."  
  
"Well, most of us anyway. Right, Kylie?" Ray looked sideways at Kai. He glared at Ray.  
  
"My name is Robert!" Chi announced.  
  
"Um, how about Roberta?" Max suggested.  
  
"Okay. We practice first! Max, say 'woof'!"  
  
The real Max, which his pretend name is also Max, said, "WOOF!"  
  
"Kenny, say 'meow'!"  
  
Ray whose name is now Kenny obliged. "Meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow!"  
  
(A/N: If you look, you'll see it has the same syllables as the 'I like liver' song! ^_^U)  
  
"Ray say 'Waaah!'"  
  
"Waaah!" Kenny, er, Ray said. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He thought.  
  
"Okay Mama! Say 'Does this dress make me look fat?' I heard it somewhere before. Mommies always say that."  
  
"Grr..." Kai I mean Mama growled.  
  
"No, I mean 'Does this dress make me look fat?'"  
  
"GRR..."  
  
"NO Mama! 'Does this dress make me look fat?!'"  
  
"Come on Kai, I mean, meow! Just, meow, do, meow, it, meow! MEOW MEOW MEOW!" Kenny the cat said.  
  
"Do I look fat in this dress." Kai muttered barely audible.  
  
"What?"  
  
"DO I LOOK FAT IN THIS DRESS!? There! I said it! Now shove off!" Kylie roared.  
  
"Yup! You do! ^_^ And Papa you say, 'I'm the man of the house.' My real Papa says that all the time." Chi said.  
  
"I like that line. Listen up! I AM THE MAN OF THE HOUSE!!" Tyson holds up his fist and punches it through the air.  
  
"Good! Now we play!"  
  
(A/N: Remember their roles, and remember their pretend names because I'm going to use them for the 'house' game.  
  
Ray: Kenny; cat  
  
Max: Max; dog  
  
Kai: Kylie; Mama  
  
Tyson: Tyson; Papa  
  
Kenny: Ray; baby bro.  
  
Okay? Okay.)  
  
"Mama, can you read me a story?" Chi, the daughter asked.  
  
"No." Kai- um Kylie said.  
  
"Mama! I wanna hear a story. Or I'm gonna cry!" Chi's eyes began to well up.  
  
"Kylie, do it. DEAR." Tyson said as he emphasized 'dear' just to piss Kylie off.  
  
Kylie growled and sat on a chair. "Once upon a time there lived a puny vampire who tried to take over a team. The team lost all their dignity and became a family pack of six. The end."  
  
Ray clapped his hands and gurgled. "Bwavo!"  
  
Kenny purred silently and took a catnap on a rug. 'Yes! I barely have to do anything but be myself. I wonder if there are any mice around here...'  
  
"Woof! Woof!" Max barked happily.  
  
"Quiet you mutt! You bark whenever I say so!" Tyson said.  
  
'Oh boy. I wonder how long this game will last.' Ray the baby started to whine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About nine hours later...  
  
"Gosh I'm exhausted. Can we stop playing this?" Tyson slumped on the bed. It was 11:00 pm.  
  
"More! More!" Chi cheered.  
  
'Less! LESS!' Kenny the cat thought.  
  
"This game's kinda fun." Max said.  
  
"Yeah. For a mutt. All you had to say was woof and drool on everything like you normally do." Kylie said.  
  
"That's enough. It's WAY past your bedtime, Chi. Now let's all get some rest." Ray, well, now normal Kenny suddenly stood up.  
  
"Yeah!" The Bladebreakers agreed but Chi wasn't tired the least bit.  
  
"I don't wanna!"  
  
"Go to sleep, or someday I'll find your teddy bear and chop its head off!" Kai shouted.  
  
"But my teddy bear's head IS already chopped off." Chi said.  
  
"Whatever. Look, just go to sleep or we won't play with you anymore. More precisely I won't." Kai muttered and slept on the couch.  
  
But Chi wanted to play more. So she got up and went to the bathroom to see what she could find to do.  
  
"Oooh! Toilet paper! I could play dress up and look like that guy that follows Uncle Sanquinex around." The little vampire unraveled all the toilet paper and draped it around herself, looking more like white lump than a mummy.  
  
She then waddled over to the sink and found some toothpaste. "Frosting!" She squealed in delight as she squirted out all the toothpaste in the sink forming a 'cake' with little rosettes on it. She figured she couldn't eat it so she just sighed and washed it down the sink. Problem was, it clogged the pipe.  
  
Next she wanted to play 'witches and potions' so she gathered up every liquid she could find including shampoo, hairspray, conditioner, liquid soap, water, perfume, etc.. She put it all in the toilet and flushed it so it would be mixed. Being as clueless as she is, she looked in the toilet seeing none of her 'potion'.  
  
"Oh well." Chi sighed as she continued to find something else to play with in the small lavatory.  
  
The toilet was also clogged from all that stuff. Chi found a brush full of the Bladebreakers' hair and tugged them all out, each containing a different color.  
  
"These are used to make voodoo dolls!..... What's a voodoo?" But Chi still understood the doll part, so she looked for one all over the place. At last she found a ragged old one found under Kai's head that was used for a pillow.  
  
She grinned and used the glue she had found in a drawer to put the hair on the bald child's toy.  
  
"There! It looks just like them!" she smiled.  
  
(A/N: No, seriously, try to imagine their faces merged into one with all of their hair colors. No wouldn't that be weird?! O.o)  
  
Chi felt slightly drowsy so she slept on a bed near a snoring Tyson and hugged the doll she made really, really, REALLY tight.  
  
Unknown to her, the Bladebreakers felt like they were suffocating.  
  
"What's... Happening?!" Ray asked hoarsely.  
  
"Gah! I can't breathe!" Max clutched his throat.  
  
Every Bladebreaker was gagging but Chi, who was sound asleep, took no notice. She was dreaming of Kai in a pink bunny suit hopping around idiotically and she giggled, loosening her death grip on the voodoo doll.  
  
The Bladebreakers finally relaxed and went back to sleep with nightmares.  
  
::{Tyson's dream}::  
  
"Wow, a gigantic hamburger!!" He walked up to the hamburger which was the size of whale and began to open his mouth to eat it.  
  
"Play with me..."  
  
"Huh?" Tyson looked up. "Dude, this is weird, did that hunk of cow just talk to me?! Weird..." He resumed to opening his mouth but stopped when the voice spoke again.  
  
"Play with me!"  
  
"Um, how about I eat you instead?" Tyson asked uncertainly.  
  
"Play with me!!" The person who was talking jumped out of the burger and held a fork and knife. It was Chi.  
  
"Wha-? Chi what are you doing here?" Tyson asked bewildered.  
  
"Let's play 'kitchen'. I'll cook and eat today's specialty!"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Chi suddenly had a dark look on her face. "YOU!" she cackled evilly and began chasing Tyson around with a fork and knife at hand.  
  
"Aaaaaaahh! Rabid little girl! Heeeellllppp!!!"  
  
::{End dream}::  
  
Out of dreamworld, Tyson was screaming for real, but the others were too busy with their own nightmares to help...  
  
::{Ray's dream}::  
  
"Ah what a wonderful day." Ray said as he took in the fresh scent of the silent hills. "Hm?" He looked across to see a girl prancing in the flower meadows happily and picking flowers.  
  
"Mariah?" He walked closer to see it really was Mariah!  
  
She turned to see him and grinned. "Oh Ray! It's so nice to see you!"  
  
Ray blushed a deep crimson color and walked closer. "Hi... Um, so, where are your teammates?"  
  
Mariah looked confused. "I don't have any." Then she 'unzipped' herself to reveal she really wasn't Mariah... But Chi in a costume!  
  
"Hiya!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Aaah! Chi, what are you doing here?!" Ray asked angrily.  
  
"Oh nothing. Invading your dream."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
With a snap of her fingers they were no longer on a peaceful scenery but in a deadly bowl of magma! They were in a volcano!  
  
Ray yelped as he almost lost his balance. He was standing on a rock that was only big enough for one foot.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Ray asked.  
  
"I wanna play with you!" Chi giggled, then turned evil. "So let's play cook! Today's specialty, RAY! Just boil him, and it will be all set! Ahahahahaha!!" She pushed him in the magma.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!! Get me out of heeeerrrree!" Ray said as he was drowning in the magma.  
  
"Uh oh, looks like I have a fly in my soup!" Chi took out a baseball bat from out of nowhere and flung poor Ray into God knows where.  
  
"Home run! I win! And that's strike three for you Ray! Yoooouuuuu'rree OUT!" Chi continued to laugh evilly.  
  
::{End dream}::  
  
Ray was sweating hard and screamed but the others were also caught up in their dreams.  
  
::{Max's dream}::  
  
"Yeah a party!" Max walked around some kind of fiesta admiring the bright and colorful decorations.  
  
"Hey, you wanna try out the piñata?" some random kid asked.  
  
"Okay!" Max happily obliged.  
  
They blindfolded him and spun him around three times. Max felt around for the piñata and touched something solid. He hit it, hard.  
  
"Ouch!!" A voice said.  
  
"Oops!" Max lifted his blindfold and saw someone rubbing their head.  
  
"Hehe. Sorry about that." Max said sheepishly.  
  
He tried again, and this time he hit it right. But instead of candy gushing out, Chi burst out of it.  
  
(A/N: Oh gee isn't that a surprise. Everything's just sooo obvious here.)  
  
"Huh? What are you doing here?" Max asked.  
  
"I wanna have some fun too!" Chi walked over to a game. "I know what we can play!"  
  
"What?" Max was curious and walked over to her. "PIN THE TAIL ON MAX!" She got that evil look again. Chi was holding a gigantic tack with a donkey's tail on it.  
  
"Chuckie wanna play?!" she began chasing him.  
  
(A/N: For those who've seen the movie, the phrase is pretty obvious.)  
  
"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Chi ran all over the place trying to stab Max's behind.  
  
"Noo! Not me! The game is that way!..... Look! Dumbo!" Max pointed at the sky.  
  
"Huh?" the little girl followed his finger and saw nothing. She turned to see him running further.  
  
"Naughty little Max!" She began to tail behind him.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you supposed to have your eyes closed playing that game?" Max asked while still running.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Chi blindfolded herself and began to run every which way.  
  
"MARCO!"  
  
"POLO'S NOT HERE! PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE!" Max yelled as he was still running away.  
  
::{End dream}::  
  
Ah. Poor Tyson. Poor Ray. POOR MAX! But it just keeps getting worse and worse.  
  
::{Kenny's dream}::  
  
"Oh wow! Look Dizzi! Tons of computers just waiting to be analyzed!" Kenny said as he walked down a loooong hall of technology and computers.  
  
"Hmmph. Guess you don't need me around. You never listen to my ideas anyway!" Dizzi retorted.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I give up!"  
  
Kenny ignored his laptop and nearly dropped it when he saw a gigantic computer screen that was bigger than Tyson's stomach! Now that's big.  
  
He ran over to it and his hands trembled. You could see tons of buttons just sparkling and gleaming and waiting to be touched. Yup. Every computer- crazed freak's dream.  
  
"If I can just..." Kenny's fingertips edged closer to the keyboard. He finally touched it and began to type rapidly.  
  
The screen showed a picture of every cheat code imaginable.  
  
"Aha! I've done it! Every single cheat at my disposal! I no longer have to look at those worthless ones anymore, I have it all now!" Kenny laughed maniacally.  
  
(A/N: So THAT'S what he's been doing while we weren't looking... No wonder why the Bladebreakers won everything when they were totally outmatched! And I thought it was just dumb luck! Kenny, we caught you red-handed!)  
  
Suddenly, Chi's face appeared on the screen. Kenny jumped. "Wh- what are you doing here?"  
  
Chi shook her head in disapproval. "Cheating is a no-no. And for being so bad, you need a time out!"  
  
*BBBTTTZZZZ!*  
  
"Ouch!" Kenny cried as one of the computers electrified him.  
  
*ZAP*  
  
"OW!"  
  
*ZAP*  
  
"OOWWW!"  
  
*ZAP!*  
  
"EEEK!"  
  
*ZAP!!*  
  
"OH!"  
  
*ZAP!!!*  
  
"MY PANTS!"  
  
*ZAP! ZAP! ZAAAPPP!!!!!!!*  
  
"AAAARRRRGGGHH!" Kenny got fried as powerful surges of electricity coursed through his body.  
  
"I don't think that's enough punishment..." Chi giggled evilly.  
  
A huge bolt of thunder came crashing down on Kenny.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Some-"  
  
*ZAP*  
  
"Body-"  
  
*ZAP*  
  
"Help! AAAAHH!!"  
  
*ZAP! ZAP! ZAP ZAP ZAP!* (A/N: ^_^U)  
  
"Want more?!" Chi asked sweetly. Her voice was dripping with venom.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"  
  
*BBBTTTZZZZ!*  
  
::{End dream}::  
  
When will this horror end? It's not over yet. This is what will happen to poor, innocent, sweet little... No! I mean tough, ruthless, Mr. I'm So Cool: KAI!  
  
::{Kai's dream}::  
  
"Aahahahaha! I now have all the bitbeasts in the world! Bow down to my superior power!" Kai held up Black Dranzer in his hands. Don't ask how he got it... Well okay he stole it from Boris while he was still taking a bubble bath... Gah! BAD image!  
  
He smirked as he held the powerful blade in his palm.  
  
"Feels like putting on an old shoe... Familiar, yet comfortable... And it stinks too! I never thought I'd find it in Boris's socks!" Kai held his nose at the smell.  
  
Alexander popped out of nowhere and glared at Kai. "I challenge you to a beybattle!"  
  
Kai looked at him. "Ah perfect. I need to give Black Dranzer a workout anyway. Bring it on, kid!"  
  
And then, D.J. Jazzman was there. This dream is just something out of the blue, ain't it?  
  
"Alright! Three, two, one, let it rip!"  
  
Kai bent his knees a little, but his pants ripped. "GAH!"  
  
Jazzman just blinked. "When I say 'let it rip', I didn't mean REALLY let it rip!"  
  
"Grrr..." Kai resumed ripping the cord and out his beyblade went.  
  
Alexander swung his gigantic launcher... Thing... And the battle ensued.  
  
"Let's make this quick. I've got a latte waiting to be sipped." Kai called out his bitbeast Black Dranzer. But... The problem was, it wasn't there. Chi came out of the blade!  
  
"What?!" Kai looked at her.  
  
"Hmph! Go away!" She blew the blade and Alexander to some far off land.  
  
::{Where Alexander is}::  
  
"Aaaaaah-oof!" He looked around. "Huh? Where am I?"  
  
"...I love you, you love me. We're a happy family!" A big purple dinosaur made its way to Alexander.  
  
"What? Oh BARNEY! I've just been dying to see you! Can I have your autograph?" he took out a pen and paper.  
  
"Sure!" Barney wrote his name down with TONS of hearts surrounding it. "Now let's sing along! I love you..."  
  
(A/N: O.oU)  
  
::{Back to Kai's dream}::  
  
"Eh. Oh well. At least I defeated another opponent." Kai sneered as he began to walk away.  
  
"Wait! I wanna play!" Chi whined.  
  
"Go away." Kai said, not looking back. Chi got angered and turned into her super evil side again.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Her voice boomed as she grew twice the size of Godzilla and stopped Kai in his tracks.  
  
"Feel my wrath! Wahahahahaha!" With a snap of her fingers, a gazillion furballs came falling from the sky.  
  
"Aaah! Spare me!" Kai pleaded as he was being bombarded by cute little fuzzles.  
  
"Play with me!" Chi began to collect all the furballs and dropped them on top of Kai's head.  
  
"Aaaaauuuh!" He groaned.  
  
"Hahahaha! Let's play some more!" She shrunk to her normal size and the fuzzie wuzzies were gone.  
  
"Phew..." Kai sighed.  
  
Then he looked down to see he was in a pink, frilly dress! He screamed like a girl.  
  
"You look so pretty Kylie! Look!" Chi held up a mirror in front of him and he screamed even more.  
  
Kai wore bright red lipstick that smeared on the sides, purple eye shadow that was heavily overdone and blush that covered almost every part of his face and even faded out his blue markings.  
  
Chi grinned her evil grin and snapped her fingers again. A table with a tea set and tiny chairs with teddy bears and deformed dolls seated on them.  
  
"Noooo! Please! I beg you!" Kai pleaded.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"More tea, Kylie?" Chi asked.  
  
"*hiccup* No..." Kai began to tear up from the torture.  
  
"Aw don't cry! You'll ruin your mascara!" Chi said as she took out a hanky and wiped it away.  
  
"Save me... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH H!!!!"  
  
::{End dream}::  
  
It was Kai who screamed the loudest and woke everybody up.  
  
Everyone was sweating from their nightmares, well except Chi who just stood there and blinked.  
  
They all looked at her with horrified faces.  
  
"That is it!" Kai took out the box that came with the girl and kicked her in it then duck taped it a thousand times and stamped 'NOT FRAGILE. KILL WHENEVER DESIRED.' all over it. He put a tag 'To: Demolition Boys, From: You'd better worry more about what's inside than who it's from'.  
  
He slid it down the mail shoot and panted out of breath from fear.  
  
Max picked up the doll that got left behind. He shrugged and threw it in the trash.  
  
"Eeew Max! You smell like garbage!" Tyson held his nose.  
  
"I do?" He smelled his underarms. "Gross! Yeah I do! I think I'll take a shower."  
  
"First, I'll go wash up to feel more refreshed." Ray said. He went in the bathroom and used the toilet, then looked around for toilet paper.  
  
"Strange. I could've sworn it was full a day ago." But then he used an extra set.  
  
After that he flushed it. Big mistake. While Ray wasn't looking, the toilet overflowed.  
  
He washed his hands and headed back out... Forgetting to turn off the sink.  
  
Max, who still sniffed himself wondering why he was smelling so bad for an hour, finally realized it was his turn.  
  
Max walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. Suddenly, water flooded out and towered over him!  
  
Max sputtered. "RAY!!!"  
  
Ray looked up from the television. "Huh?..... Oh, what the blade...?"  
  
Max was soaked from head to toe. He growled thinking Ray pulled a prank on him. With a mighty roar, he leapt at the unsuspecting Ray.  
  
"Aaaaaaah! Max, what?!"  
  
"That is NOT nice!" Max continued to gag the former white tiger.  
  
Tyson looked at Kenny. "Should we go help?"  
  
"Nah." Kai interrupted enjoying the scene.  
  
"When's the last time you saw Maxie doing that?"  
  
Tyson thought for a moment. "Uh... Never."  
  
"Then don't argue. Take a picture. It'll last longer." Kai smirked.  
  
::{The creepy abbey}::  
  
*Ding Dong!*  
  
Tala stopped what he was doing and answered it. He saw a gigantic box in front of him. With great effort, he hauled it in. He saw the tag.  
  
"For me?! Oh, but it's not even my birthday yet..." He began to rip up the duck tape, oblivious to all the stamps.  
  
Slowly, he opened it to see what was inside...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh no! Look out Tala! Teehee. Are you happy? I updated fast and it is a really long chapter! I hope you liked it.  
  
Tala: I doubt they will. What's in that box anyway?  
  
I ain't telling. You know in the next chappie!  
  
Tala: *scoffs* No matter. My adoring fans will tell me anyway. Right, boys and girls? *winks*  
  
Puh-lease. Don't tell him! Or you won't see the next chapter until next year! ^_^  
  
Ian: Like they're not gonna tell. They are SLAVES when it comes to us.  
  
_ Come on people, you're not that stupid. Don't you tell them a thing!  
  
Tala: Oh come on. You know you wanna. *wink wink nudge nudge*  
  
Quiet! People of the Earth and everyone else, you must resist the urge!\  
  
Bryan: Okay how about I put it this way. YOU DON'T TELL US, YOU DIE!  
  
Angel Bryan: *pushes him over* Shut up!  
  
Ian: Hmm. Looks like we're gonna need a little more convincing. *brings in Johnny, Oliver, Kai, Ray, and any other guys fans like*  
  
Fan girls: *squeals*  
  
Ian: NOW?!  
  
Fan girls: *nods nods*  
  
*takes out a giant mallet and hits Ian over the head*  
  
Fan girls: (  
  
There! Now if you tell I'm going to put Kai, Ray, Tala and Johnny below one of Robert's guillotines if ya don't keep quiet!  
  
Ray: You wouldn't!  
  
I would. Please review! Thank you so much! ^____^  
  
Johnny: Don't review! *whispers*  
  
*glares*  
  
Johnny: I- I mean, REVIEW OR YOU'LL BE SCORCHED BY SALAMULYON'S FLAMES!  
  
A little less demanding, but please. ^_^U 


	4. Demoltion Boys Demolished

Sorry it took so long to update, but here I am now! Ack! I'm so thrilled this story got added to someone's favorites! Thank you!!!  
  
Tala: Hmph. You still won't tell me what's in the box.  
  
Cool your circuits. You're going to find out in this chapter.  
  
Tala: Well then, cut to the chase.  
  
Ian: Yeah, I've been dying to see what the surprise is!  
  
Tala: Shut up midget! You're taking more time by just talking.  
  
ANYWAY, Shizoid Mouse, I'd just love to go to your wedding! ^-^  
  
Robert: O.o Maybe I shouldn't have been adopted after all.  
  
Quiet Robert! You're lucky to have such a nice person have you! Unlike others who despise you, I'd say you're VERY lucky. Who knows? I could've put you on the streets!  
  
Robert: -_- I'd rather stay there than with you.  
  
Tala, you've got wonderful fans... *coughJustMimicough*  
  
Tala: Really? Where?  
  
You're blind! Everyone's all over you! And I'm just going to stand back here and let you be run over. Ahem. Speaking of Tala, let's get back to him and the box.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly, he opened it to see what was inside...  
  
Chi popped up and gave him the famous sweet smile. "Hiya! I'm Chi! What's your name?"  
  
"I'm- I- I- I..." Tala stuttered at his surprise.  
  
"Huh? Is that really your name?" Chi asked.  
  
Tala finally shook it off and glared at her. "What are you doing in the Abbey?"  
  
"Oh hi What Are You Doing In The Abbey! It's nice to meet you!"  
  
Tala rolled his eyes and looked at her. "I'm asking; what are you doing in the Abbey?"  
  
"I don't know. These people I didn't know put me in a box and sent me here."  
  
"Great. Now I have to take care of this whiney brat. And Boris is out to shop for clothes..."  
  
"My name isn't Brat though. People always make silly mistakes. I'm CHI! C-h- i. Chi. See! I know how to spell my name! I'm going to go to kindergarten in six-" She held up her six little fingers for Tala to see. "Six days. 1-2- 3-4-5-6! See! I can count, too!"  
  
Tala had his hands on his hips and he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
(A/N: Typical Tala reaction.)  
  
"*sigh* Well, since I don't know how to take care of a kid, I'll just give her to the others. Follow me, er, Chi." He walked further into the abbey while Chi skipped along chanting 'follow the leader'.  
  
Tala finally spotted Spencer, Ian, and Bryan. They looked at him, then the girl, then continued to mindlessly rip the cords and beyblade.  
  
"HEY! If you haven't noticed, I've got this little runt here. I don't know how to take care of her, so you guys do it." Tala was about to walk out, when Spencer grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"You can't just drop the kid here like a bomb! What makes you think WE can take care of her?"  
  
Tala sweatdropped. "Um, well..."  
  
"I wanna go to the bathroom again! I can't hold it this time!" Chi interrupted.  
  
D. Boys: O.o;;  
  
"We don't have a bathroom in this Abbey! Cyborgs don't need to get rid of waste!" Ian gawked.  
  
"But I really have to go..." Chi started to fidget with her dress like she did in Robert's castle.  
  
"You idiot! You're the one who dragged her in here! You take care of her!" Bryan frantically yelled as he watched Chi jumping up and down and turning blue in the face.  
  
"What?! Oh no what do I do...?" Tala started pacing around the room and biting his nails.  
  
"What Are You Doing In The Abbey! I need to go NOW. I don't like this." Chi whined.  
  
"Look, first of all, my name isn't 'What Are You Doing In The Abbey', I'm TALA, and second of all, we don't have a bathroom. Okay? So, just, go home or something." Tala yelled.  
  
"I've been pushed out of houses so many times I don't know which one I live in anymore... Tala, I, I..."  
  
Spencer looked in shock. "If she keeps it in much longer she'll explode!"  
  
D. Boys: "That's the point, stupid!!!"  
  
"Aw for crying out loud!" Ian amazingly picked Chi up with no effort at all. (Perhaps we have underestimated him? It took all four Majestics to carry her!) He carried her to the beydish and dropped her there.  
  
Chi nervously looked at the Demolition Boys. They had huge sweatdrops forming behind their heads.  
  
"Well, just go! We won't look. WON'T WE, BOYS?!" Bryan kneed each guy in the gut.  
  
"Ugh Bryan! This isn't a beybattle so you can't attack the blader!" Tala said as he held his abdomen.  
  
"You're right. I'm not attacking a blader. I'm attacking a complete fool who started this in the first place!" Bryan snapped.  
  
"I don't see you helping!" Ian said.  
  
"What did you do? Just plop the girl in the dish. Oh yeah, great idea, so then when we beyblade we'd smell like human waste." Spencer said sarcastically.  
  
"At least I did SOMETHING! Look at you, bunch of wimps! You're so dumb it's like you're not even human!' Ian shouted.  
  
D. Boys: .................. "We AREN'T human!"  
  
"Well, SO?!"  
  
"You are a tiny cyborg that has an even smaller brain in your pathetic body!" Spencer growled.  
  
"At least I'm not some big oaf who doesn't HAVE a brain like Bryan who is a mindless zombie!"  
  
"Speak for yourself! You're just as mindless as everyone else!"  
  
"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!!" Tala broke the argument. He huffed and poked each of his team members in the chest constantly. "Look at you, you children! You're just as loud and squeaky as my rubber duckie!"  
  
"A rubber duckie?" they all inquired.  
  
Tala looked around nervously. "Uh, um, never mind that!"  
  
"Hey, where's that weird kid?" Ian looked at the beydish and nearly vomited on Bryan's shoes.  
  
"Ugh, oh, Boris is not going to like this..." Spencer shielded his eyes from the horrible sight.  
  
"Hn. Oh well. So the girl is gone, that's good." Tala breathed a sigh of relief. They suddenly heard a loud crash.  
  
"What now?!" Bryan snarled viciously and headed in the direction of the sound.  
  
He gasped as he saw what was there. Chi miraculously broke the glass containing the live bit beasts.  
  
"Run away! You're free now! Go go go!" She started shooing them, but the animals just lay flat on the ground as dead as doornails.  
  
The rest of the Demolition Boys walked in and gaped in surprise. Tala just slapped his forehead. "How are we going to explain THIS?"  
  
"We?! Correction. YOU! You started it. I've been trying to tell you that ever since you brought this mess into our happy lives." Spencer threw his hands in the air.  
  
"You never had a happy life. What now?" Ian asked.  
  
"Well? What does it look like? We put the animals back where they were and patch up the glass! Boris will never notice." Bryan said.  
  
"Then what about the other animal?" Tala said. They didn't have to ask which animal that was.  
  
"We'll do rock paper scissors to see who will take care of her and anything." Ian suggested. The Demolition Boys agreed and held out there hands.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!"  
  
All the boys but Bryan got scissors, and he had paper. "WHAT?! Ah, just my luck! I'll get you, my uglies, and your little dog too!" Bryan shook his fist.  
  
"Not a chance. You're not taking my Wolborg." Tala protected his beyblade in his pocket.  
  
Bryan kept muttering and walked out of the room. "Uh, Bryan, you seem to be missing something." Ian pointed at Chi, who was still trying to shoo the bit beasts away.  
  
Bryan came back with a leash in his hands. He walked over to the little girl and looped the leash over her head.  
  
"Ooooh... Am I gonna be a doggie now?" Chi asked.  
  
"Yes. Now come on you little wiener." Bryan tugged the leash and Chi happily obliged. While dropping to her feet, she drooled on Bryan's feet.  
  
"Ugh, stop that!"  
  
"But doggies do that all the time." Chi said innocently.  
  
"Come on! I'm going to go see what's in this Abbey to keep you amused." With that the grumpy Demolition Boy trudged out of the room with the hydrant seeking 'dog'.  
  
"Okay, at least we got the better deal." Spencer said hopefully.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure..." Tala said as he started to haul some of the animals back to their places. Spencer shrugged and helped while Ian lifted seven of them by the legs and threw them over his shoulder.  
  
D. Boys: O.o  
  
::{Back with Bryan and his... Dog...}::  
  
"Now what do you want to do?" Bryan crouched down to the eye level of Chi.  
  
"Woof!"  
  
He sighed exasperatedly. "I SAID, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Arf!"  
  
"Stupid baby! You're not a dog! You're an annoying kid."  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
Without warning Chi latched her jaws on Bryan's arm. "Ouch! Get off!" He waved his arm in the air with Chi flying along with it, not letting go.  
  
He finally gave up and sighed, with the hyperactive 'child?' gnawing on his arm.  
  
'This is going to be a LONG day.' Bryan thought.  
  
::{Back to the other Demolition Boys}::  
  
Tala stepped back to admire his work. The tube was fixed with glue oozing out of it. "It's not the best, but it'll have to do."  
  
Spencer looked at it. "I find a cube much more appealing than a cylinder." He pointed to his fixed 'tube' that really wasn't a tube... It was a glass box with glue also sticking out of it holding an animal inside.  
  
"No, pyramids are better." Ian looked at his three pyramids holding animals inside them. It was perfectly glued together and wasn't messy like Tala's or Spencer's.  
  
"Who would've thought that shorty did more than us?" Spencer stared.  
  
"That's five down, 47 more to go..." Tala noted.  
  
::{Back with Bryan and his... Dog...}::  
  
*sigh* Bryan put his cheek in his palm as he stared into complete nothingness while the little vampire was still chewing his arm.  
  
"You know, it would've been better if we built a fire hydrant here to keep her distracted."  
  
Chi finally spit Bryan's arm out and grinned, showing razor sharp, white teeth.  
  
"Had a good meal? Good. THAT'LL BE YOUR LAST!" Bryan started spanking her in the rear.  
  
"I don't know if your parents did this to you, but you sure as well deserve it!!"  
  
Chi just stayed still for a minute then began to cry. She had never been punished before.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! I want my mommy! Stranger! Stranger! STRANGER!!! Aaaaaaaaahhh!!"  
  
Bryan stopped and held his ears and squinting his eyes. "Then go to your mother! I don't wanna hear your stupid whining! Go away!"  
  
Chi stopped crying almost instantly. She waddled over Bryan and gave him a crushing hug.  
  
"Barney always said that forgiving people is always the right thing to do, so I'm doing something right! I forgive you." Chi hugged Bryan even tighter. (A/N: If it was a human he/she would've been dead by then)  
  
The poor cyborg was suffocating. "Okay, okay! Let... Go... Now..." He struggled from her grip, but no avail. He sighed. "I will kill that purple dinosaur."  
  
::{ Back to the other Demolition Boys}::  
  
The Demolition Boys finally finished and clapped their hands together in approval. Nothing bad was going to happen to them. Right?  
  
Just then Boris walked in the room. "Ah, perfect timing, Boris, sir! We took good care of the Abbey just as you were gone shopping!" Tala said a bit nervously.  
  
"Hmmm..."Boris surveyed the area looking at the glass tubes, cubes, and pyramids. Blobs of glue dripped from Tala's and Spencer's creations.  
  
He looked at the beydish with suspicion.  
  
Spencer sweated nervously. 'I knew we should've cleaned that up...'  
  
Still, Boris kept on walking until he stopped dead in his tracks. ".......Tala...Spencer....Ian...."  
  
"Y-Yes sir?" Tala gulped.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS! YOU KILLED BARBIE!" Boris picked up the headless doll and cradled it. It looked smashed.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
Ian face faulted. "Is that all?"  
  
Boris turned to him and tried to pick him up by the shirt, but couldn't. "Lighten up on the snacks! Anyway, what do you mean, 'Is that all?'?!?! You, you murdered the only girl who loved me!"  
  
"I'm SURE that's the only one..." Spencer murmured.  
  
"All of you! Do my chores for an entire month! You hear me?!"  
  
"But sir-" Tala was interrupted.  
  
"Don't 'sir' me! It's MASTER now. Hurry up! I still need to go to the hair salon!" Boris commanded.  
  
D. Boys: -_-U "Yes, sir. Where shall we start?"  
  
Boris took out a giant mallet from out of nowhere and smacked it on their heads.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Tala rubbed his head.  
  
Boris smacked him again. "It's MASTER."  
  
"Fine! Where shall we start, MASTER?" Spencer crossed his arms.  
  
"You'll start, by cleaning up the beydish... With cheap napkins! Mwahahahahaha!!"  
  
D. Boys: "But Boris!"  
  
He smacked them each on the head again.  
  
D. Boys: x_x "Yes, master..."  
  
::{Back to Bryan}::  
  
Poor Bryan had to play with Chi and her baby games for an hour. He sighed as he sipped imaginary tea.  
  
"More tea, Brianna?" Chi happily dressed Bryan up in the most ridiculous clothes.  
  
Bryan pounded his head on the wooden table various times until he was close to amnesia.  
  
"If you poison it I would. What better way to get away from this..." he said while his head was still stuck on the table.  
  
Chi gasped. "I think somebody else is here! Maybe he'll play with me!" Chi rushed outside to greet the new person.  
  
Bryan breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah! I'm free!" Bryan followed Chi into the room.  
  
Tala looked up from cleaning. He made a weird look at Bryan. "How may I help you, er, ma'am?"  
  
Bryan glared at Tala and turned to see Boris laughing his head off. "Welcome back sir."  
  
Boris looked in his direction and took out the almighty mallet. He whacked him hard. Now Bryan REALLY had amnesia.  
  
"Huh? Who am I? Am I Santa Claus?" Bryan swerved dizzily and giggled like a complete idiot.  
  
"No, you're the tooth fairy." Spencer said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh..." Bryan hiccupped.  
  
"Who is this child?" Boris looked at Chi.  
  
She screamed. "The Boogey Man! Go back under my bed! I won't look!" she ran over to Tala and clutched his leg.  
  
Ian smirked. "You're right. He is scary."  
  
Boris whacked him over the head. "I'll be even scarier if you don't address me as master!"  
  
"Whatever..." Ian grumbled.  
  
Boris whacked him in the head three more times.  
  
Ian growled. "That is it old man! I'm tired of your stupid mallet and your stupid face, your stupid hair and your stupid goggles. I've had it!!" he swiped the mallet from Boris and with a mighty swing, he sent him flying off to Mars, where he belonged.  
  
(A/N: 'Bout time someone did that! Ugh, Boris you sick old man! Hurting the Demolition Boys? How uncouth.)  
  
"Fore!" Ian said smiling.  
  
Spencer whistled. "You think he made it to the moon?"  
  
"Nah. Even farther."  
  
Bryan was attempting to pull out Tala's teeth at the moment.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Tala tried to pull Bryan off, but no such luck.  
  
"I am the tooth fairy! Gimme your teeth so you will be rich! GIMME!!" Bryan tried desperately to yank Tala's teeth out by using pliers.  
  
"Ah! No! My beautiful white teeth! I brushed and flossed them just this morning!"  
  
Spencer just shook his head. "You can do that here but do NOT embarrass us in public."  
  
Tala finally broke free of Bryan's grip and panted. "That is the last straw!" he looked at Chi. "YOU! I can't stand anymore of you either!"  
  
He took out the package box and pushed Chi inside it. He duck taped it ten times more than Kai did and stamped 'RETURN TO SENDER'. He puffed and looked at Ian expectantly.  
  
"My pleasure." Ian grinned. He raised the mallet as high as it would go and swung. "FORE!" Spencer looked at Ian. "This ISN'T golf you know." Ian only shrugged but stepped to the side as Bryan threw his body to the duo in attempt to yank out their teeth.  
  
"I have the power! I am the TOOTH FAIRY! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Tala sighed. "This is not going to be pretty."  
  
::{Somewhere over the rainbow...}::  
  
Oliver hummed happily as he was watering his beautiful flowers with his beautiful self, in his beautiful garden in his beautiful home.  
  
He looked up to find a dark object soaring above him.  
  
"What is that? A UFO?" He gasped as it was going to land on his head. "INCOMING!!!!"  
  
DUN DUN DUN!  
  
To be continued.......................  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aha! This is where 'Babysit' truly ends! But the 'to be continued' ain't for nothin'. Should I write the sequel? Will Oliver be crushed by this mysterious object hovering above his head? Will I get a better brain? Don't answer that last question.  
  
Anyway, again, I'm sorry I took so long to update. Hope you forgive! And I was VERY surprised that a lot of you liked my OC! I don't like OCs myself very much.  
  
Angel Bryan: No, they only dislike Mary Sues.  
  
Ah yes. Kill them all! They're so perfect and lovey-dovey... Just torture for the beybladers. Meet a pretty girl and fall immediately in love... Typical OC story unless it's about a boy.  
  
Anyway, Hope to hear feedback from you. I'm still deciding if I should make the sequel or not. Want me to? It'll be hectic!  
  
Until next time and thank you all for reading and reviewing this fanfic! THE END FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes a bow* 


	5. Sequel Alert!

*IMPORTANT!!!*  
  
If you do want to read the sequel, I've already started in a separate story called 'Birthday Bat' and guess whose b-day it is. And yes, it's already posted. Please review my story, and expect more humor if you need a laugh or two. Thank you!  
  
~Fusion Isle 


End file.
